one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Jin Kisaragi vs Masamune
Expert swordsmen and highly-respected soldiers in their respective universes. Now they'll have a sword fight to the death! The Interlude On a Japanese-style street, a heavily armored blue Samurai was standing underneath a Japanese streetlamp. He gazed up at the night sky. Clouds had formed and rain began to fall down. Thunder rumbled and Lightning streaked across the sky. 'First I get transported to some random place and now rainfall?' The Samurai questioned. True to his annoyance, rain was beating down heavily on him. It soaked through his clothing and doused his armor and six sheathed Katanas. He sighed in discontent. He walked forward when all of a sudden from out of the shadows, a blond man bumps into him. 'Excuse me.' The Samurai apologized and then walked away from the blond man. He kept walking when he felt a sword unsheathe and swing at him. Date Masamune, the Samurai, unsheathed three of his Katanas to block the strike. The blond man, Jin Kisaragi, felt annoyance at his denied attack. They backed off from each other and glared at each other. Neither said a word to each other as they raised their weapons. The Melee Let your blades do the talking! GO FOR IT!! (60 seconds) Jin raised his sword and Masamune covered his body with his three Katanas. Instead of swinging though, Jin jabbed with his free hand and sturck the Samurai in the face. He lowered his guard and Jin proceeded to slash at him. He used his Ice Strike to freeze Masamune in ice. Jin then summoned his Ice Blade to pierce through the ice as well as Masamune's armor. Then he broke his opponent's icy prison and ice sword wound with a solid punch to the face. Masamune was pushed back and he blocked another sword swing. He countered by slashing low, then high with three of his Katanas in each hand. Then slashed upwards, followed up by slash downwards that sent Jin against the street. He rolled to the side to avoid becoming a Human pincushion as his opponent stabbed the ground with two Katanas. Masamune slashed the air in an X shape with his Katanas to create an X shaped electric blast. (50 seconds) Jin slashed away the X shaped electric blast, but it was a distraction as Masamune rushed in and slashed at Jin with his Jet-X three times. The slashes knocked Jin back across the street. Jin fired another Ice Blade and then rushed in. Masamune broke the Ice Blade and clashed swords with Jin. Jin broke off first and leapt in the air. Mid-air he formed an Bow and Arrow made of ice. 'Moonsong!' He cried out as he shot the larger than usual ice arrow. Masamune blocked it, but it kept pressing on. He broke his guard and rolled away from the arrow as it created an ice pillar where he used to stand. Masamune blocked another sword slash and then swung back himself. Jin blocked and then kicked Masamune in the stomach, which sent him back a bit. Masamune leapt at Jin and used his Death Fang to send him and his opponent into air while slashing Jin multiple times. (40 seconds) Mid-air Masamune roundhouse kicked Jin, who just recovered from his previous attack. Jin was sent sprawling onto a nearby shop. He crashed through the goods on display and inside the shop. Masamune landed and brushed some dust and ice shards off. 'What an unusual fighter.' He blurted out loud. Then he heard something from inside the shop. Inside the shop Jin rose up and slashed downwards, creating a large wave of ice in the process. His Ice Fang came out of the shop with blinding speed. Masamune's eyes widened as the ice wave struck him hard, confusing him. Jin flew out of the shop and slashed at Masamune. He slashed additional times. Then his Crystal Strike sent Masamune into the air. Jin then twirl strikes Masamune twice. The second strike left Masamune frozen mid-air. Jin landed and followed up with his Violent Ice technique. This broke Masamune out of his stasis, only to hit with more slashes and Jin's Blizzard attack. (30 seconds) Masamune crashed unto the ground, then stood up. He blocked another Ice Blade and retaliated with his X shaped electric blast. Jin slashed the projectile away, only for Masamune to break his guard with a three sword thrust, followed by a sweeping attack and leaping sword slash into the ground, creating a shockwave on Jin as he landed. He grabbed Jin and threw him across the street. Jin stood up and caught another X shaped electric blast as Masamune followed up with additional sword slashes, each hand carrying two Katanas. Jin was pushed back from the assault. Jin stood up and slashed wildly in all directions. Masamune had a hard time blocking the sword frenzy, as one of the strikes broke his guard once again. Jin grabbed the Samurai and froze him, followed up by ice spikes erupting from the ground and stabbing him from below. (20 seconds) Masamune was dazed, though Jin didn't care. He leapt in the air shot off three Ice Blades. Masamune recovered just in time to dodge and deflect the Ice Blades. He leapt up in the air and clashed swords once again with his opponent. Mid-Air they slashed at each other vigorously, however neither of them were actually able to harm each other. Finally Jin was able to knock his multi-bladed opponent back down into the ground. He landed down as well before looking over at his opponent. Masamune stood up with an angry face. He sheathed all but one of his swords. Then he raised that sword high into the air. Thunder rumbled and Lightning streaked across the sky again. Wind furiously blew by them as Lighting streaked across the sky once again. Jin, concerned, stabbed the ground with his sword. An Ice Cage trapped Masamune in ice, freezing him in place. The wind stopped. (10 seconds) 'Too easy.' Jin spoke as he began to sheath his blade. Before the hilt could connect with the sheath, Masamune's sole sword glowed blue. Lightning streaked across the sky once again as the Ice Cage suddenly broke open. Jin was surprised as Masamune leapt at him. Jin blocked the blow, but was sent back several feet. He recovered and then charged at Masamune. The latter was also charging as they both slashed pass each other. Silence fell. Masamune spat out blood and fell on a knee. He breathed heavily and turned around to see his opponent still staring. Jin straightened up. Masamune, extremely surprised, rose up and painfully raised his sole sword, it's blue glow gone. Jin turned around. Masamune readied himself to continue the fight. This effort was wasted as Jin coughed out a lot of blood and then fell on his back. The Samurai sighed in exhaustion as he sat knelt on one knee to get his bearings straight. 'Good fight...' He groaned. KO!!!! The Aftermath and Preview Masamune stayed on the street for a long while. Mainly to recover from his near fatal encounter with Jin. He wondered how this young man had gotten so much power at his age. He took off his helmet and glanced at his wounds. The first Ice Blade had pierced him in a painful, but not fatal, area of his torso. His arms and legs were quite foul with cuts and slices. He was fine with though, as he's fought in way worse battles than this one. He looked up at the sky. It was still pouring rain. The rainwater washed off some of the blood over his body, but his wounds still lingered in place. He looked over at the shop he ruined. Despite the damage and scattered goods within it, it wasn't too bad to take shelter under. He looked back at his down opponent. Jin was still laying there in a pool of blood and rainwater. He considered dragging his opponent to the shop, but he brushed that thought off and left him there. Masamune wandered over to the shop and lay himself down on a wooden table. Luckily it didn't break underneath Masamune's armour and bodyweight. He closed his eyes and nodded off. In a large cavern, a grey-haired Knight was wandering around with a torch in hand. He explored the cave a bit before spotting something in the distance. It was another Knight! 'Hey!' He greeted. The other Knight turned his head to whoever made that sound. The grey-haired was stopped dead in his tracks. It was a Skeletal Knight! The grey-haired Knight raised his sword and pointed it at the Skeleton. The Skeleton mumbled something and grinned with his jaw. Sorry, half of his jaw. The bottom half was completely gone. Then the Skeleton raised his sword and readied himself. Truly, it was a strange encounter. The Result This melee's winner is... Masamune!! (Plays War Dance, Date Masamune's Theme) Date Masamune: You fought well. Not well enough though. Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Sword Duel Category:'Anime/Manga vs Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Human vs Human' Themed One Minute Melee's Category:TheOneLegend Category:Hero vs Anti-Hero themed One Minute Melees Category:Good vs Good themed One Minute Melees